Joey has a Gambling Problem
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: Joey Starts to lose at all these games.. Guess who has to bail him out again..


Joey has a Gambling Problem...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoi: Let's skip the intro...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*joey playing a poker game*  
  
Joey: *looks at his hand* Thinking: NO WAY I CAN LOSE NOW!! Normal voice: *ahem* My hand is like S***  
  
Tristan: I raise you 50 cents..  
  
Joey: I take you 50 cents and raise you $1.00  
  
Yami Bakura: I fold...  
  
Malik: I call  
  
Tristan: 3 of a kind..  
  
Joey: FULL HOUSE READ THEM AND WEEP! *reaches for the money*  
  
Malik: *stops Joey* ah, ah, ah... tsk tsk tsk you have to wait... I have a royal flush..  
  
Joey: NOOOOO!!!  
  
Malik: All Mine! *sweeps up all the money*  
  
Joey: T_T My bus fare...  
  
Tristan: You're place isn't that far from here...  
  
Joey: *sigh* I guess.. See ya tomarrow..  
  
Tristan: Bye..  
  
Malik: See ya LOSER!  
  
Yami Bakura: *Tries to steal some money*  
  
Malik: I can see you!  
  
Yami Bakura: Geh.. I was counting it you fool..  
  
Malik: I'm not the fool here..  
  
Yami Bakura: Grr..  
  
Malik: Grr..  
  
Trsitan: I'm leaving now... *slowly backs away*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
@ Joey's Place  
  
Joey: *collaspes on his bed* *sigh* I have to find a way to get my act together..  
  
*looks throught his cards*  
  
Joey: spider roulette, graceful dice, skull dice, time wizard... I sure take lots of gambles...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
@ School  
  
Yugi: Joey, you coming to the movies with us?  
  
Joey: Nah, I lost my bus fair..  
  
Yugi: How?   
  
Joey: Ummm (Thinking: Must think of lie..) I had to get something for.. Serenity..  
  
Tristan: Didn't you lose you Bus fare in-  
  
Joey: *covers Tristan's mouth* In the sewer.. I accidently dropped half of it in the sewer...  
  
Yugi: O_o  
  
Joey: Heh heh heh heh heh..  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
After school  
  
Yugi: Joey what really happened to you Bus fare? I thought you said it would last you the rest of the year...  
  
Joey: *sigh* I lost it in a game last night...  
  
Yugi: All of it?!  
  
Joey: Well half.. I lost 10 cents in the sewer..   
  
Yugi: ...And the rest?  
  
Joey: Hey, I have to get home, school, and etc.. don't I?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, so I guess this isn't a good time...  
  
Joey: What isn't?  
  
Yugi: ..You own my $12.00...  
  
Joey: AHH!!! *falls to knees*  
  
Yugi: ..And Tea $2.50...  
  
Joey: AHH!! *puts hands over head the nose to the ground*  
  
Yugi: ... And...  
  
Joey: Say no more!!! I'll find a way to pay my debts!!!  
  
Yugi: *sigh* So let me think... $14.50.... and.. carry the 1.. You have to earn atleast $15.00..  
  
Joey: I'll find a way!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Duke: ROLL THE DICE ALL READY!!  
  
Joey: *Rolls the dice* 7!! ALRIGHT!!  
  
Duke: luck...  
  
Joey: So Now I have $12.00...  
  
Duke: Care to make it double or nothing..  
  
Joey: The rate I'm going... FINE *slams $12.00 on the table*  
  
(Aoi: He never learns..)  
  
*lands on snake eyes.. (if you are wondering.. that means both dice landed on 1)*  
  
Duke: Looks like you lose...  
  
Joey: TT_TT I HAVE MORE DEBTS!!  
--------------------------------------------------  
AFTER A GAME WITH KAIBA!!  
  
Kaiba: Well... You lost...  
  
Joey: NO NOT A DOG SUIT!!  
  
Kaiba: Be here tomarrow...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: JOEY!!  
  
Joey: Sorry...   
  
Yugi: *sigh* I guess I have to bail you out... AGAIN...  
  
Joey: Sorry Yug'... I'll make it up to ya..  
  
Yugi: *sigh*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami: ALRIGHT MALIK! IT'S TIME TO GET JOEY HIS STUFF BACK! DUEL!!  
  
Malik: Let's make this more interesting.. Bet something..  
  
Yami: *sigh* I bet.. *looks for something* $20.00.. And... 10 pixie sticks..  
  
Malik: How about, that puzzle also..  
  
Yami: WHAT!!  
  
Malik: Take it or leave it..  
  
Yami: GRRR... FINE!!  
  
Yugi: I hope you know what you are doing..  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yami: You lose! Now hand over what Joey lost!!  
  
Malik: GRR... TAKE IT! *hands over about $27.00*  
  
Yami: Now to Duke Devlin!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Duke: So you want Joey's stuff...  
  
Yami: Yes!  
  
Duke: Fine.. My game...   
  
Yami: FINE!   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Duke: I lost again!! TO YUGI!  
  
Yami: HAND OVER JOEY'S STUFF!!  
  
Duke: Fine.. (Hands over $12.00)  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba: Well, well, well... You want Joey's stuff..  
  
Yami: Well duh.. Why else would I be here?  
  
Kaiba:... Fine! *takes a coin*  
  
Yami: what?   
  
Kaiba: A coin toss...  
  
Yami: Fine..  
  
Kaiba: Call it..  
  
Yami: WAIT!.. IS IT RIGGED?!   
  
Kaiba: No...  
  
Yami: *takes the coin, checks it* ok..  
  
Kaiba: CALL IT!! *tosses it in the air*  
  
Yami: HEADS!!  
  
Kaiba: *catches coin* Grr.. lucky... *hands over $10.50 and rips Joey's doggy suit, chore contract*  
  
Yami: *whew* I hopes that's all..  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: Thanks Yug'..  
  
Yugi: No problem.. Just control you're little problem..  
  
Joey: Don't worry..  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
That night..  
  
Joey: *Looks at his hand, how can I lose!!*   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoi: He will never learn...  
  
Anniemay: Why did you make this fic?  
  
Aoi: 1) Some of his dueling cards are kinda like the gambling type-ish thing..  
2) It is kinda based on a real life type of thing (Not me.. someone I know..)  
3) I got bored...  
  
Anniemay: I see...  
  
Yameinna: Wait don't you still have to own a penny?  
  
Aoi: Oh, Quiet you!!  
  
Anniemay: tee hee BYE!! 


End file.
